


know the rules well so you can break them effectively

by Quagswagging



Series: Rules are meant to be broken [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Complicated Relationships, Dildos, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quags is back to her bullshit, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Checo keeps giving in to Lance, but not in the way Lance hoped he would.
Relationships: Sergio Perez/Lance Stroll
Series: Rules are meant to be broken [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975276
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	know the rules well so you can break them effectively

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone seemed to like this pairing, and I wasnt quite done with them yet, so here is more weird smut✌
> 
> Considering writing more, let me know if you think I should!

Lance hated not being able to race, even if he really was too sick to get into the car. The whole weekend in Germany was spent on his own, struggling with pain everywhere, but the hardest part was not seeing anyone. Lance missed Checo so much, missed the older man's kind words and also missed his touch.

It had only happened that one time, Checo "helping" Lance, but Lance could not forget about it. He wasn't sure why Checo had done it, and if he'd do it again, and it was starting to eat away at him.

His answer came the next race weekend, when Checo sought him out after the race. The Mexican had a keycard to his room, and entered just as Lance was snuggled under the blankets on his bed, watching a movie on the small tv in the corner.

"Hola cariño." Checo smiled, walking closer and sitting down on the edge of the bed. Lance pushed himself up, wanting to hug his teammate, but then suddenly hesitated, remembering the feeling of the older man's hands on his bare skin.

"Don't be silly." Checo tutted, holding out his arms and hugging Lance tightly once the Canadian had scooted close enough. Lance felt himself relax in the man's embrace, Checo's fingers gently carding through Lance's soft hair. 

"I like your hair more long like this." Checo muttered suddenly, softly tugging the strands before going back to stroking Lance's head. Lance's shuddered lightly, the words going straight to his groin. Checo had complimented his hair before and it never failed to make Lance blush.

_'I grew it out for you.'_ Lance wanted to say, but instead he stayed quiet. Checo's free hand roamed over his back now, from between his shoulder blades all the way down to his ass in soft, deliberate motions.

"C-checo." Lance gasped, feeling his cock twitch. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of the older man again, and tried to pull away, but Checo stopped him.

"Ssh, am here to spoil you." He said, pulling away and pressing a kiss to Lance's forehead.

"Spoil me?" Lance asked breathlessly. Checo nodded, gently stroking Lance's cheek and giving him a gentle, fatherly smile.

"I brought something for you, since you so liked my fingers inside of you last time." Checo said matter of factly. Lance's eyes widened, the Canadian not having expected Checo to acknowledge what had happened last time. 

"W-what did you bring?" Lance whispered. Checo hummed.

"Get undressed, I'll get it." Checo said. Lance blushed, but nodded, scooting off the bed and taking off his shirt. The young Canadian didn't look at Checo as he got undressed, feeling embarrassed. He hesitated when he was just in his boxers, but then Checo popped up in front of him, smiling at Lance as if he was the most beautiful thing in the world, and Lance felt at ease. 

"Take them off too." Checo said, pointing to the boxers. Lance swallowed thickly, pushing them and letting them pool around his feet.

"My boy is so pretty." Checo whispered, kissing Lance's cheek before pushing him to sit back down. 

"I brought this." Checo said cheerfully, handing Lance a pink dildo. Lance squeaked the moment it touched his hand and dropped it.

"Why don't you… you know…" he whispered, making an awkward hand gesture while Checo bent down to pick the toy up again. Checo shook his head.

"I can't, I'm married." He said with a sigh, stroking Lance's hair again. "That's why I brought the toy for you, to still make you feel good."

"Okay." Lance said in a small voice, letting Checo help him further back on the bed until he was sprawled back against the pillows. Checo knelt on the bed and pushed Lance's thighs apart, before reaching out to brush his palm against Lance's half-hard cock.

"Such a pretty boy." Checo cooed, before taking Lance's cock in his hand, stroking him with slow, deliberate motions. Lance gasped, pushing into the touch. He sat up a bit more, placing his hand on Checo's neck to pull him closer, wanting a kiss. Checo averted his head at the last moment and Lance's lips landed on Checo's cheek instead.

"Checo-" Lance started. 

"Call me papi. Remember, my beautiful boy?" Checo whispered. Lance nodded.

"Yes papi." He whispered. Checo smiled, grabbing a bottle of lube and slicking up his fingers.

"Better prepare my pretty boy." He muttered, eyes lingering on Lance's face for a moment before he focused his attention lower, rubbing his fingertips against Lance's hole. Lance shivered, tensing up and holding his breath until Checo's finger breached him.

"Relax, you trust me no?" Checo whispered, his voice thick with an intensity Lance couldn't quite place. Lance nodded, his body relaxing as Checo gently opened him up.

"Can you… f-find my-" Lance whispered, but then Checo's fingers were already pressing against his prostate, making Lance gasp and moan. 

"Is that good, my precious boy?" Checo asked softly, rubbing his thumb over the slit of Lance's dick at the same time. Lance nodded, eyes closing as Checo continued to pleasure him.

Lance whined when Checo's hands abruptly left him as the Mexican's phone rang.

"I'll be right back." Checo muttered, his expression more closed off as he picked up the phone and wandered to the bathroom. Lance huffed and tiredly rubbed at his face, grimacing when he heard Checo greet his wife. 

Still, his cock was hard, pressing up against his belly and Lance pushed himself up, wrapping his fingers around his dick to get himself off.

"No no, don't." Checo said, suddenly returning from the bathroom and carelessly throwing his phone on the desk in the corner.

"Checo, I-" Lance huffed.

"Papi, call me papi." Checo whispered, crawling onto the bed again. The Mexican hesitated, but then leaned in, pressing a short kiss to Lance's lips. Lance gasped, but before he could kiss back Checo had already pulled away again.

"Lay back down Lance, no touching yourself, I'll take care of you" Checo spoke soothingly, running the fingers of his right hand through the younger's hair. Lance whimpered but fell back down on the pillows, closing his eyes and shivering as Checo's fingers pushed back in, dragging in and out of him in slow movements.

"You think you can take it?" Checo asked, placing the pink dildo on Lance's stomach, next to Lance's own cock. The dildo was a little smaller than Lance's dick, but thicker, and Lance knew the stretch was going to be slightly uncomfortable. Still, swallowed thickly and then nodded determinedly.

"For you, yes." He whispered. Checo seemed genuinely touched and pressed a kiss to Lance's hand, whispering softly in Spanish as he curled his fingers inside of Lance.

"Such an angel." Checo smiled with pride. "So good for me." He added softly. Lance whimpered softly, spreading his thighs more so Checo had better access. Lance would never admit it, but Checo praising him made him feel like he could fly. He would do anything for those kind, soothing words from his older teammate.

"Please fuck me, papi." Lance gasped. Checo sighed shakily, taking the dildo and lubing it up carefully. 

"Look at me, niño." Checo whispered, still stroking Lance's cock as he brought the toy down, nudging the tip against Lance's hole. Lance groaned as the tip breached him, the Canadian whimpering softly as Checo pushed it into him a bit too quickly.

"Ssh, angel." Checo soothed instantly, letting Lance get used to the stretch. Lance hummed when he started to feel better, and instantly Checo pulled the toy out a bit, before pushing it back in again.

"Feel good baby? Feel good when I fuck you?" Checo whispered. 

"Yes papi." Lance gasped, writhing against the bed as Checo quickened his pace, stroking Lance's dick in time with the push of the toy. Checo switched to speaking Spanish, pressing soft kisses to Lance's chest as he fucked him harder with the dildo.

"Checo…" Lance whined out, rolling his hips down to fuck himself on the toy. Checo groaned at the sight, and Lance just wanted to kiss him again. 

"Cum for me." Checo whispered. "Cum for your papi." Lance groaned and nodded, hands fisting into the covers. His belly tensed up, Lance's eyes wide and focused on Checo as he came, spilling over Checo's hand and his own stomach. Checo stroked and fucked him through it, whispering in Spanish again as he pushed the dildo in as far as it would go.

"Good boy." Checo said, and Lance whined, an aftershock of his orgasm hitting him hard. Checo pulled his hands and the toy away, getting up to go to the bathroom and coming back with a wet cloth like last time.

"Are you staying again?" Lance asked weakly as Checo cleaned him up. Checo hesitated, but then looked up and smiled.

"Of course darling." He sighed, crawling into bed next to Lance once he was done.

Lance rolled over and into Checo's hold, pushing into Checo's side and closing his eyes tightly. He felt Checo's hand on his cheek, the Mexican's thumb lightly brushing over Lance's lips. 

"Lance." Checo whispered, tilting Lance's head up and tugging him into a gentle, hesitant kiss. Lance sighed shakily and kissed back, letting Checo take the lead. For once, the Mexican seemed unsure, but the kiss still made Lance's stomach flutter.

Checo eventually pulled away, sighed, and then tucked Lance's head under his chin.

"Sleep, my pretty boy, am here."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
